Entrusted To Us
by kasey8473
Summary: Owen vents his feelings on Anakin and the baby Luke as he and Beru have dinner. COMPLETE


Title: Entrusted To Us

Author: kasey8473

Summary: Owen vents his feelings on Anakin and the baby Luke as he and Beru have dinner.

Rating: PG-13 or T

Disclaimer: _Star Wars _is the property of George Lucas. No disrespect is intended with this fic.

Notes: Constructive Criticism is welcome. I have not read any EU, nor have I read the movie novelizations. I'm working strictly from the movies on this fic. (6-20-05 corrected stupid spelling error)

* * *

"A child!" 

Beru watched her husband's lips tighten and suppressed a sigh. At every report that reached them of the great Republic hero Anakin Skywalker, he'd muttered of Anakin's irresponsibility and reckless behavior.

"Isn't that just like him?"

She poured his drink and set it beside his plate, letting him go on without comment. Obi-Wan would be contacting them again when he was closer, having to take a circuitous route to Tatooine to avoid troops. It would be better all the way around if Owen had this out of his system before the baby was given to them. He needed to air his feelings on the matter.

He'd been disappointed when Anakin hadn't chosen to return to Tatooine and live with them, for Shmi's stories of her first son over the years had given Owen a sense that he really had a brother. He'd wanted Anakin to think of him as a brother. Beru didn't think there'd ever been such a moment in Anakin's thoughts. Unfortunate, but then Anakin hadn't had Shmi's stories. He hadn't heard the vivid descriptions that made one feel they knew the boy she spoke of.

"He goes back with the Jedi, talks some silly adoring girl into his bed, gets her pregnant and then 'fell into darkness'. Whatever _that's_ supposed to mean. He leaves mother and child uncared for."

Obviously not uncared for, she thought, preparing her own plate of food. Obi-Wan Kenobi was caring for the child right now. He'd been with the mother as she'd died. Beru couldn't imagine how heart wrenching that must have been for Anakin's friend, to watch the girl die and not be able to stop it. How had he felt being responsible for the baby? Had he even had time to grieve for his friend yet?

"It's irresponsible, Beru."

He was warming to the subject now, getting on a roll of Anakin's abhorrent behavior. Mentally, Beru imagined just where she was going to put Luke's crib. She'd have to make a special trip into town, but then, it wasn't every day a new baby was welcomed into their household. Without Luke, there'd never be that day, not for her. She gave her head a tiny shake, dismissing that thought. No sense dwelling on her inability to have children. Luke was coming here and that was final. It was going to be a happy day if she had any say in it. A crib was a necessity now. Owen would agree to that.

"Not to mention," he stabbed a bite with his fork, "leaving mother and child in danger. How could he do that? Wasn't he taught _anything_?"

Beru brought her plate and cup to the table and sat. Poor Owen, still so hurt over Anakin's refusal to stay and now trying to deal with the sudden loss of him.

He snorted. "Fell into darkness."

She knew _she'd_ assumed that Anakin would live a long life in light. Jedi were light, everyone knew that. They were the embodiment of good in the galaxy, no matter what the Republic now claimed. To fall into darkness, as Obi-Wan had told them, could only mean one thing. Anakin had left the side of light and gone to the dark. Willingly. If Anakin had died, it would have been said plainly. Owen knew all of that. He knew very well what Obi-Wan had meant. He was just being stubborn.

"His head was filled with nonsense."

A list would have to be made of supplies. A baby needed things they didn't have here. She'd make that list after she finished chores, Beru decided.

Owen chewed and swallowed his bite. "Doesn't the mother have any family," he asked, then answered his own question immediately. "In the Republic. We're safer out here. The boy will be safer with us."

"Luke," she reminded him in a quiet voice.

"Luke," he repeated with a slow nod. Owen sighed. "If Anakin had remained here after Shmi died instead of gallivanting off with the Jedi to war..."

Beru reached out and put her hand over his, giving it a squeeze. Her husband's gaze raised, sadness upon his features.

"He was so alive, Beru, so passionate."

"He didn't stay, Owen. He'd made a commitment to the Jedi and he had to keep it. That was _his_ life, _his_ dream."

Owen returned his regard to his plate, pulling his hand from beneath hers. "He was irresponsible." The words were softer now, without the angry back to them. "He was reckless."

Picking up her fork, she began to eat.

"Do you remember how he tore out of here?"

"Do you remember how he brought Shmi home after he'd said he would," she countered.

His brows lowered in a frown. "Of course I do. I considered Shmi _my_ mother too." Owen shoved his plate away. "Anakin never should have left Tatooine in the first place. If he'd stayed way back then, we could have been brothers, Beru. We could have worked side by side. Shmi's stories were so loving. I wanted to know that boy, to have him as my brother. If he had stayed, he never would have gotten that girl pregnant and we wouldn't..." He crossed his arms on the table edge, seemingly unwilling to finish the sentence.

"We wouldn't have an innocent, _precious_ baby being entrusted to us." She did sigh now. "Oh Owen, whatever Anakin did, or he didn't do, Luke will not be him. We will raise him, teach him, love him as our own. We will tell him the good of Anakin and leave off the darkness."

He avoided her stare, choosing instead to pick at the remains of his meal in silence. Finally, he reached out to her. She laid her hand in his with a gentle smile, waiting for the words she'd known would come.

"Make your list then. We'll take an early trip in and have Luke's room ready by tomorrow night. When this Obi-Wan Kenobi brings him, we'll be ready." Owen drew away and got up, moving to the door. He paused, looking over his shoulder with the barest glimmer of a smile on his lips. "And you're right, Beru. We _will_ love him."

Beru finished her meal, listening to the sounds of Owen outside, completing his chores for the evening before they had to shut down. She let herself imagine all those milestones children have, from the first words, to first steps and later, childhood growing into adolescence. Luke was a gift, precious to be sure, and she planned to cherish him.

She ended her own day humming half forgotten lullabies as she went about her own chores. Before she knew it, he'd be in her arms.

Beru couldn't wait.


End file.
